Night Flying
by 34knockonthedoor
Summary: Harry is a bit nervous about his new relationship after his uncharacteristic confidence with Ginny the day of the quidditch final. *my first Hinny. I'm not too pleased with it, but I just needed to write something*


Harry James Potter was nervous. Not "I'm about to battle a dragon" nervous, but "I have no idea what I am doing" sort of nervous. The source of this discomfort was coming from a particularly beautiful, feisty, funny, and brilliant Ginny Weasley. It was the day after the quidditch final, and after shamelessly throwing himself at her, the post-match, post-snog euphoria was leaving Harry with a very uncomfortable thought…. What ARE they?! Is she his girlfriend? Are they a "thing" as everyone kept enquiring?

"what the hell is a 'thing'?" thought Harry darkly to himself as he was waiting outside the library. Ginny was due to finish up her Charms study group any minute now and he was hoping to snatch her out of her friends grasp in order to….. God, he didn't know, just hang out maybe? What do you do with someone you find brilliant, funny, and amazing that you want to talk to all day, but also kiss all day? He wished he had someone to ask about this stuff, but Ron was obviously not going to appreciate that conversation. Harry amused himself for a moment imagining that conversation

"Say Ron, if I want to snog your sister senseless, talk with her until 3 am, and just watch her while sitting in the sun and reading, how do I prioritise which to do first?" He could't imagine that would go down too well.

Hermione would be far too smug to go to for help. That's not to say she wasn't supportive, but she was just too damn knowing for his liking. Every time he would struggle to articulate how she made him feel when she smiled her special smile at him, Hermione would beam in the most infuriatingly smug and self-satisfied manner.

The boys were no help either. He couldn't exactly ask Dean for help as her ex-boyfriend and by that rule, Seamus was out. Nor was Neville particularly helpful. "Though" harry thought to himself, "He did take her to the Yule ball…." Shaking himself of these ridiculous thoughts, Harry focused on the group leaving the library in time to notice a red head with long flowing hair and freckles lining her cheekbones look up to see him. Before he could start properly panicking again, she gave him a massive smile just for him, which he returned with his own check splitting grin. And that easily, all his worries fell away.

What the hell was he worried about? The same girl he snogged yesterday and sent butterflies coursing through his stomach was the same girl that could make him smile like no one else could and who was just as eager to talk about and play quidditch and who was always up for a prank and a laugh. He fell together with Ginny because being with her was effortless.

After having walked around the grounds (alright, with a few games of tag and a bit of snogging) for a while, Harry found himself lying next to Ginny by the lake. She was prattling off about why it wasn't entirely fair that she had detention for hexing bloody some smarmy Ravenclaw because she was tired of answering what it was like to snog the chosen one ("bloody brilliant you nosy hag" she had answered which had earned her a particularly long snog from a rather flattered and flustered Harry). Harry had stopped really listening to her and was more stuck in his own head going over his luck and sheer happiness of being with Ginny.

"What are you thinking about? You've had dung for brains for the last 10 minutes. I don't think you even heard my Filtch impression" Ginny began indignantly, but Harry cut her off with a soft and steady kiss. "i've been thinking about you. I was so worried about what to do with you now that… things have changed between us" (Ginny lifted an eyebrow and looked ready to begin on the subject of the fact that she is not a 'thing' to have anything done to her) when harry continued

"but I realised that being with you in whatever capacity makes sense to me. Talking to you, laughing with you, smiling with you, and now kissing you, seems so natural to me and feels so right. It's not just that I kiss you now, but I've been let in further to your life, and that makes me feel amazing. I've never felt that I need to prove anything to anyone about my history with Voldemort or any of the crazy things that happen to me, but I do feel like I want to prove I deserve you. And I'm loving the challenge and the chance to prove it".

Harry felt momentarily stupid, as feelings and emotions aren't something he is particularly good with, but knew he had done something right when Ginny launched herself at him in a similar fashion of the previous afternoon. After a heated kiss, they separated. Harry turned bright red (damn her ability to do that to him) but Ginny just laughed and grabbed his hand.

"I don't need you to prove anything to anyone but me so just stay with me and that will be enough". Harry smiled. "Is this good enough proof?" he asked while leaning in for a kiss (He wasn't going to be done proving himself to her in this manner for a long time), but Ginny pulled away and got up and started running "if you want to prove yourself to me, come break into the broom shed with me and lets go fly! If you can keep up…." she added with a smirk. Shaking himself of the goofy look he knew had taken over his face, he got up and ran after as fast as he could yelling after her "as long as you're happy to remember that there is a reason I was made Captain and not you!" she started to yell at him but they were both laughing too hard and in mess of kisses, giggles, wondering hands, and nudging elbows, they made their way to the pitch for some night time flying.


End file.
